


Tooth & Claw

by Azilver



Series: Hansen AUs [4]
Category: Dog Soldiers (2002), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mates, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/pseuds/Azilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Striker and Eureka, the Australian werewolf Jaeger team take on another kaiju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elsewherewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/gifts).



> Birthday fic for Driftingwolf who always wants were-Hansens :D (sorry for the lateness lovely! the 'plot' only clicked this weekend :P)
> 
> Thanks and hugs to the wonderful Kaijusizefeels for the swift beta and because she's just awesome-sauce.
> 
> Also how perfect is jaeger=hunter for werewolf pilots?
> 
> Ok so some setting here is that kaiju are smaller, still big but not the skyscrapers they were in the movie. The werewolves are known and they were found to be the only ones strong enough to fight the kaiju head on. The drift was created to connect weres in a fight to better communicate and strategise since fully shifted weres were incapable of speech. Weres were also found to be the only ones capable of bearing the heavy neural load of the drift, but even then only 2- 3 at most in special cases like the Wei’s- could handle it at a time.
> 
> You can be born a werewolf if a parent or both are, but otherwise you need the bite or to be given the ‘virus’ somehow. Herc was born a were, but because only one parent carried the ‘virus’, Chuck had a 50/50 chance of being born a were too.
> 
> I was thinking of full werewolf forms resembling those of 'Dog Soldiers' so they're actually terrifying and not too wolf-like.

 

Most are surprised to learn that Herc is the alpha in the Striker Eureka team. Alphas are stereotyped as large, aggressive and violent, needing to show their domination and control of everything in the pack. Chuck is definitely more aggressive than his dad. So, he’s seen enough surprised looks when people meet them for the first time and they’ve barely stepped into the room when Herc’s alpha presence hits them over the head. His dad’s calm and quiet, no bluster or posturing. Herc lets his actions and presence speak for him.

 

“Aggressive alphas aren’t true alphas, they’re not secure in who they are, their position or their pack.” Dad had told him once, after another asshole had made a comment.

 

Chuck is a beta-alpha, he has the potential to become an alpha but, despite what many may think, he’s happy to be Herc’s beta.  Unlike most, he sees the true alpha in his dad, sees the bridled strength in his body and skill in his attacks, how the crowds part for him as he walks and pay him courtesy without a word. He’s seen other alphas obey his dad without question and seen them back down without a fight. It’s why he’s able to ignore jibes at him for staying a beta and obeying an ‘old man’.

 

Like now, as they race through the evacuated streets of Sydney’s harbour on all fours, the drift connecting their thoughts as they search for the latest kaiju. The bastards are getting smarter and faster, getting to shore before the jaeger teams can often get there.

 

 _I smell something towards the shipyard._  He hears-feels-knows Herc say, veering off to the left, Chuck falling in behind him without thought, the strange sea-metal-poison smell of kaiju meeting his own nose moments later. Dad’s fast as hell once he’s caught the scent, his massive form charging down the roads in that oddly silent way he’s always had. Chuck pushes himself harder to keep up.

 

They round the corner and there it is- the kaiju is as big as a fucking tank, standing on its hind legs, a stub of a tail acting as a tripod and a scythe-like crest down its back- tearing into its surroundings.  _I’ll attack from the front and aim for the throat,_  Herc communicates,  _you go in for the belly when it makes a grab for me._

 

For the briefest moment fear flickers in Chuck’s heart, fear for his dad, but it’s pushed aside with the rush of the hunt and the pride for his alpha. Herc lets out a monstrous roar, catching the kaiju’s attention, and leaps at it, his speed letting him reach its throat before it can react. It roars in return- anger or pain, Chuck doesn’t know- its arms coming up to tear at his father’s form. Chuck doesn’t wait, just charges forward and sinks his claws into the creature’s unprotected belly, tearing as he falls to the ground. Dad lands beside him, already shrugging off the minor slashes caused by the kaiju. It will take more than that to take down an alpha as strong as him.

 

It lunges for them and they leap out of the way, Chuck using its arms as a platform to leap up onto its shoulder and tearing into where a human jugular would be. He feels-knows the concern from his dad, brief as it is.  _Do something! This bastard’s hide is tougher than a croc’s!_  He sends through the drift. He needs to buy dad time so he does everything he can to avoid the claws and thrashing, ignoring the blows and slashes as best he can but eventually he feels a sudden deadening impact to his left hip and thigh, throwing him into a wall.

 

Pain ricochets through his body and he knows his leg is fractured, at the very least, despite the robusticity of their shifted forms.  _Chuck!_  He can’t distract his dad, not now.  _It’s ok, just get the fucker._

 

But it’s not, the kaiju knows he’s down, leg splayed at an angle it can’t heal itself at. So he grits his teeth tight, sets his jaw and jerks his leg into the right position. For a moment his vision whites out and he can’t breathe, having to choke on a scream, spots dancing before his eyes and nausea intense. When he can pay attention again he realises he isn’t dead, that the kaiju hasn’t attacked again.

 

He looks up and sees Herc leap, a huge strip of metal pipe in his grasp, and shove it through the creature’s neck. It’s still alive but bleeding profusely now, claws coming up to swipe at the pipe and screaming. Dad pushes off and lands at his side.

 

_You okay to go?_

 

He wants to say yes but it will take a few minutes still until he can use his leg. So he shakes his head.  _Not yet, I need a moment._

 

Dad nods, casting a brief look back at the weakened kaiju. He can hear-feel-know Herc’s brain coming up with a plan, his own thoughts interjecting bits here and there.

 

_It’s distracted but not for long, we need to weaken it further-_

 

_-pull the pipe out-_

 

_-make it bleed so it slows and we can get in there-_

 

_-it’s eyes are vunerable and it can’t reach much further past it’s shoulders-_

 

_-both of us need to attack, I want you to go in low and hamstring it and I’ll go for the pipe-_

 

_-widen the hole-_

 

_-once it falls I’ll aim to stick it through the eye socket_

 

He hears-feels-knows the pride from his alpha-father, grinning as Herc hauls him up with ease. They have a plan and the hunt is about to commence.

 

Once they’re moving it’s fast and without hesitation. Chuck ducks low and to the left, extending his claws fully and sinking them into the tendon of its lower leg, catching for a moment before he feels it give. At the same time, Herc gets to the pipe and, as the kaiju falls, rips it out. Blue kaiju blood sprays in a wide arch as the hole is torn further. As the creature hits the ground Herc braces himself on its brow and thrusts the metal deep, shoulders jerking as tissues give way.

 

Then the kaiju is dead and team Striker Eureka let loose victory howls, the cries carrying over the bay.

 

Chuck turns back to check out where exactly they are, letting his wolf form shift back into his human one. He’s naked, something you just have to get used to as a were since clothes don’t exactly shift with you, and there’s a chill in the air.

 

He doesn’t see it coming when suddenly Herc knocks him to the ground. Chuck is on his back, looking up at his dad. Slowly, his dad shifts into his partial were form, thick fur receding to sections at his groin and around his jaw, ears shifting down his skull but still long and tapered, legs popping back into a more human structure but claws remaining. His eyes remain bright blue even if they are a little larger and turned up at the edges. If asked, Chuck would be torn to say which of his dad’s forms he likes better. In full alpha shift Herc is huge, at least half again as tall as his human form (whereas Chuck in full shift is maybe a head taller than his human self), fur a deep russet rarely seen. It's everything that makes Chuck’s wolf want to present himself for his alpha. The partial shift is all the broad smoothness of the human and rough animal of the wolf. Like he is now, crouched over him and growling, Herc looks just as dangerous as in his alpha form.

 

While others might mistake the pose for a threat or danger, it sends arousal rushing though Chuck’s veins. The wolf appetite for blood and hunt has been satiated, now all that remains is the desire to mate. Lying back, he spreads his legs in invitation, projecting his fantasies and desires for his dad to hear-feel-know through the drift. Herc snorts in amusement but the clawed hands that gently grasp his hips show his interest as much as the returned thoughts and feelings.

 

They’re father and son and a jaeger team, Striker and Eureka, to the rest of the world, but to each other they’re more than that, have been since Chuck asked his dad to be his alpha-sire. Chuck wasn’t born a were despite his father being one. He could have chosen to be sire-less, getting the ‘virus’ via injection like so many others in the program. Instead he knew that the only person he wanted to be paired with was Herc, the alpha among alphas that was his father; and knew that a bite would make their connection stronger, even as his dormant wolf stirred only for the alpha. It had taken much convincing and many drifts to get where they are now: fully fledged mates.

 

Some of the other teams might suspect or know their mate status, but mating to weres is private and not something taken lightly or judged. There’s a call to each other, something Chuck had felt most of his life even before the bite, which is considered a blessing to those who feel it. The same call which Herc had felt since the birth of his son, which he passed off as a connection to a blood-pack member.

 

 “Striker, Eureka!” The sounds of the support and clean up teams calling for them echoe from somewhere behind the buildings- their scans must have shown that the kaiju was dead. It’s only their enhanced hearing that gives them warning.

 

Herc gives him a sharp kiss, canines catching his lips-  _Later._ -before pulling back and pulling his son up with him to wait for the coming crews.

 

 


	2. His Cub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck's a fussy baby and Herc just wants his cub to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the fab Kaijusizefeels for her amazing art piece for this verse [here](http://kaijusizefeels.tumblr.com/post/79324918610/for-azilvers-werewolves-hansen-au-in-particular)

He’s heard people, mostly those ‘sired’ or ‘bitten’, refer to it as their ‘wolf’. It seems a bit strange to him, like some sort of dissociative complex or something. Herc has always just been Herc, as comfortable with his human side as with his more wolven instincts.

Maybe that’s why, when Angela leaves him with Chuck and the cub won’t stop crying, he lets the shift happen. His instinct is to soothe his cub and he doesn’t know how. He doesn’t mean to fully shift but at the sudden changes to his father, brown eyes widen and the boy becomes quiet. So he lets it go until he’s towering over the awed little cub.

Angela would have an apoplexy to see him like this in front of Chuck! But their son is cooing up at him now, holding little hands up and Herc’s instincts have him daintily curling the pads of his clawed hands around the little figure and pulling him to his chest, soothing and protective. The cub just giggles and smushes his face into the fur. It’s only then that Herc realises that the rumbling sound is coming from him, the deep and satisfied purr of an alpha content with his pack.

Chuck is tiny in comparison to his alpha father and Herc can easily hold him in one giant clawed hand. The boy needs to sleep though, so Herc lowers them to the floor, letting the cub curl into him when he refuses to let go of Herc’s fur, refuses to let go of Herc. In minutes Chuck’s asleep and he’s following soon after, the scent of soft sweet cub and pack and something warmly intangible lulling even the alpha into sleep.

He hears the car turning into their street. Angela’s almost home and she wouldn’t be very happy to find her husband and son like they are: Chuck curled up fast asleep against his werewolf father’s furred chest. She never approved of his shifting outside of work. It’s a shame since this is probably one of the first times the cub’s slept for more than two hours straight and Chuck’s restlessness has kept them both up long into the night more often than not.

Herc gently lifts his boy into his crib and makes quick work of shifting and dressing just before the garage door starts opening. When Angela comes in she finds her husband asleep in the nursery chair, their son asleep against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Pacific Rim. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or world, I am just borrowing them and this story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.
> 
> Suirin translated this into Chinese [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1896576)


End file.
